Three Very Unique Pawns in a Chess Game
by DJ DANDY
Summary: (Also a crossover with ROYAL PAINS) Three complete strangers. A Concierge doctor, a Con artist, and a Burned spy awaken in a room with no recollection of how this came to be. Personalities will clash, and morals will be put to the test as they race to find out who put them here and more importantly how to escape. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys! DJ Dandy here. I Hope you enjoy the story. I've always wanted these characters to crossover and meet each other, so this is my take with a little twist. Please leave a review, I appreciate them, good or bad. #HAPPYREADING

DISCLAIMER: I DJ DANDY DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

Chapter One: Have you ever seen the movie _**Saw**_ _?_

"Uhhhh," Michael Westen groans as he wakes up. His face hurt, like really hurt. Unfortunately he couldn't open his eyes. He could smell the scent of iron on his face, the dried blood was now caked onto his eyelashes. He licked his lips, regretting the unsettling taste of his own bodily fluid. Someone or something was near, hovering above him. He had to be on the ground, somewhere cold. Which meant this wasn't Miami. which meant he wasn't home.

He hand shoots up, instantly grabbing the neck of the person above him, He hears a clank on the floor. Metal. Could be a gun, or a knife. He shoots up, hand still around the person's neck.

His eyes still hadn't opened, but ears worked just fine.

As the person slowly inches back, he hears them quickly shuffling across the floor. He also hears choking, someone desperately gasping for breath.

When Hank finally catches his breathe he speaks,"Sir, I'm trying to help you. My name is Hank Lawson, I'm a doctor. Do I have permission to administer to your injuries".

"No, where am I?"

"We don't know but you have to calm down."

"There's more than just one of you?"

He backs up on his hands and feet, getting furthest away from the voices as possible. Then he slams into something, making his frontal features hurt. His back was pressed against the wall, which was also cold. Walls,floor. They were in a room had to be a door or window of some sort, He feels around him only to feel nothing but the coldness of wall.

"I told you not to touch him, we have no idea who this guy is. He could have been the one to put us here Hank. Have you ever seen the movie _**Saw**_?"

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Michael asked. He needed answers.

"Listen, we all woke up here just like you." Neal tries his hand at it. "You're the only one hurt though, but fortunately Hank here has his medical bag, and me nothing but my toothpick".

"What's your name?" Hank comes back in, but stays put, not wanting to be attacked once more.

"Glen, Glen Menore". He lies.

"Okay well Glen I'm Hank Lawson, and like I've said before, I didn't mean to cause you any harm I'm a doctor. I'd like to help you open your eyes.

"What about you?" Michael turns his head into the direction of the other voice.

"George, George Caffrey. No I'm not a doctor, I work for the FBI."

"Listen Glen you've got to let me help you. It seems to me that you have an Orbital floor fracture, which means you have a fracture in the facial region. just from looking at it I don't believe it's too bad. I can give you some pain meds, and get your eyes to open, but I have to be able to touch you."

Hank slowly walks over crossing the room cautiously, taking it inch by inch not wanting to scare and already paranoid Michael Westen.

"Now I'm going to touch your face lightly, try not to move." He explains what he's going to do before actually doing it, ushering him into a full state of trust. He slowly performs each act, verbally repeating the step once over again. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable, and he certainly didn't want to be choked again.

On the other hand Michael obeys, letting the doctor probe and push his way around the facial area.

"It's a small fracture, I'm going to give you a decongestant for the swelling, and some pain pills for the aching. You might want to lie on your back while you sleep, it may cause discomfort otherwise."

He takes a cotton swab removing the dried blood out of his eyes.

Hank then turns the bottle to the prescription label."Here are the pills, you can take one right now and-

Michael cuts him off, snatching the bottle and taking a much higher dosage than recommended.

"Did you need some?-"'

Michael swallows the three pills whole,no water necessary. Years of medical treatment in the middle of combat zones taught him that. When you have to administer medicine under the threat of heavy fire, you get used to it. Pill swallowing or anything after that was just elementary.

"Water?" Hank finishes his question, wondering why he even bothered.

Michael westen blinks a few times, seeing for what it felt like the first time. Two guys stood before him. They were not the problem , he could take both on if needed. However there didn't seem to be a way out of this room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. (NO WAY OUT)

"We've already tried Glen it doesn't seem to be a door or a window."

"What he said, and as your caretaker, I'd like to advise you to lie down on your back and get some rest, just let the medicine do its job until we can find out what's going on."

He takes a deep breathe of air. "Look Hank is it? you seem like really nice person but we need to get out of here. We don't know who's holding us or what they plan on doing to us. If you want to stay here fine, but I'm leaving."

"I'll be going with Glen." Caffrey adds.

" Thats real nice, weren't you the one who said he could be the one who put us here."

" He seems like a pretty decent guy." He shrugs his shoulder, his opinion changing.

"See two to one now come on, it's got too be something in here that could give us a clue."

"Glen-"

"Found something." Michael drags a chair to the nearest corner.

Neal points towards the corner. "It's a camera, someone's monitoring this room. Watching us."

"We want get get out of he we have to search for more clues."

Hank gets up to join now, the camera giving him some much needed motivation.

"Pretty boy, you gonna' help or are you afraid to get that suit dirty? Come on." Michael sends a glance to Neal.

"No, I'm fine." He smiles his infamous smile, toothpick hanging out the corner of his mouth. He lies on a rug comfortably in the middle of the floor, hands behind his head, relaxing .

"Why exactly are you so nonchalant about the situation?" Hank starts to question Neal's sanity for a moment.

"Honestly?" He removes the tooth pick for a moment and sits up to grab his pant leg, to reveal his ankle bracelet.

Hank folds his arms, a little confused by the situation." I thought you said you worked FOR the FBI?"

"I do,Look it's complicated, anyway my partner should be out looking for me right now. The bracelet should lead him straight to us."

"How can you be so sure?" Michael asked.

"It's worked plenty of times before, why not trust it again". He shrugs his shoulder smiling.

"What's the usual response time".

"About fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Caffrey we've had to have been here for at least an hour, they must have fiddled with your bracelet while you were asleep."

He lifts his leg up to get a closer light was lit, and everything seemed to be intact. After all these years of trying to find a way around the bracelet.

He get's up helping them look now, his best bet was not being an option anymore.

Hank strays away from Neal only to get closer to Michael.

"You think he could've done this, he is wearing an ankle bracelet".

"Hank remember we have to focus on getting out of here, we can't do that if we're arguing."

"Glen, I'm focused on going home, but Mr. suit and tie isn't making me feel like I'm going to get there."

"You guys know I can hear every word you're saying right?"

" Like he said,It's two to one, you're not going to take us both on."

Michael ignores the two strangers, still looking around the room.

"I'm not a murderer, I'm not the bad guy here. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you don't get that out of your local Walmart, I've treated incarcerated patients before when I worked at a hospital."

"When you worked at a hospital, who's the liar now. Are you even a real doctor?"

"Guys enough!" Michael gets between the two bickering men.

"Caffrey, you're not a murderer".

"See, I told you". He looks toward Hank.

"Let me finish, but you're not a saint either. If you'd go to jail it'd be for a non violent crime, You consult with the FBI but If they're keeping you on a leash, you must be an important asset, but to an extent can't be smile and charm says it all. The fancy suit and hat. I know the type, you're a con artist."

Neal smiles, only to mask up the uneasiness within the pit of his stomach. He barely chokes on his toothpick, due to how well Glen Reads him.

"Hank I'm not sure if you're an actual doctor or not, but you know what you're talking about. I know you're a good man. Even after I choked you, you still wanted to help. You could've refused to help but you didn' we're in this together, after we get out of here you guys can argue all you want".

Just then the tv screen brightened up in the corner, giving more light to the dimly lit room.

Someone appeared on the screen. Ugly scowl on his , approximately in his forties. Salt and pepper patches of hair showed on the screen. He was in a room that looked just like theirs.

Hank jumps into the chair to press the volume up.

"Ahh Mistor Westin, I see you finally woke up from your nap."

"Pyotr Chechik". Micheal says' in his russian accent.

"Who's Chechik?" Neal asked.

"Something tells me you're both about to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. (THE HUNT)

*AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was gonna' update last night but I've been binge watching DAREDEVIL season 2 on Netflix all day. Anyways enjoy the chapter and leave a comment please! #HAPPYREADING

Michael puts his index finger to his lips to ensure quietness, while his gaze shifts to the screen once more. Yup that was Pyotr Chechik,his old Ukrainian nemesis.

He was using some type of video messaging system. He hadn't spoken yet, but his facial expressions told them everything they needed to know about the severity of the situation. His direct line of sight remained on Michael Westen, painting the other two in the backround somewhat irelevent. After what went down last time, he could only be out for revenge. Question was how'd he crawl out of whatever hole he was in, and another was how they'd get out of here.

"I see we've all met each other. Hello Westin, what is it that you Americans say? Ah yes, Long time no see? " He points to Michael.

Neal looks toward Michael and back to the screen. That was his first lie, what a surprise his name wasn't Glen. If he denied he knew this Chechik guy, it'd be dumb and the second one.

"Me and Mr. Westin have old history together. I've recruited these two to be apart of the festivities tonight."

"Anything you have going on that's between you and him, not us".

Michael gives a sideways glance to Neal, but he knew he was right.

"He's right, let them go take me instead." Micheal says knowing it was his fault for the danger they were currently facing.

Neal points to himself. "Chechik is it? We don't want to play your game." He waves his hand in front of the screen.

Chechik continues to talk, completely ignoring Neal and Michael.

"Caffrey I don't think he can hear you video system on works one way. We can hear and see him but he can't do the same." Hank says.

"Or more like he's just ignoring us".

"Shchaslyva zahrobne zhyttya." The screen cuts to static, his face disappearing.

"What'd he just say?" Hank asked.

"I can make out a little, I know he said happy, one of the first things you learn in a new language is emotions and feelings." Neal answers.

"Hunting, He said happy hunting," Michael clarifies, "We have got to get out of here now."

"I agree, but who is that guy to you? And why was he calling you Michael"? Hank asked behind him.

Michael slowly closes his eyes, turning around."No time to explain. Chechik thrives off of the hunt, he enjoys it. If he wants us to play his game there has to be a way into the next room."

"What exactly is he hunting?"Hank ask.

"Us."

Caffrey starts to walk over to Michael and Hank, trying to help calm the doctor down. He'd never been in a situation like this before, really, what normal person had?

While on his way over he feel's the floor creak underneath him. He hops on it, letting his weight test the durability of the material underneath

"Guys quick help me move this rug". He knew it felt a little uneven when he was lying on it before.

They all help move the rug, revealing a small wooden door, around it are several padlocks..

"Exactly."

"Am I missing something here? IS it just me, why exactly are you smiling George?Theres still no way out".

He tugs on the padlocks securing the vent.

"George?"

"Huh, right." He forgets his cover I.D for a moment.

"I would be able to pick it, but I don't have my tools". Michael comes closer, bending down.

Caffrey holds his hand out halting Michael.

"I've got the perfect tool don't worry."

Michael looks around, "Did you happen to have your picking kit on you?"

"Don't need it." He removes the toothpick from his mouth and towards the lock. "Does anyone have anything I can use for a tension wrench?"

"Let me look in my bag, what exactly am I looking for?"

"Something small, preferably metal, with an adjustable tip".

Michael also looks around the room. " Here, Caffrey this bobby pin should work." Thank you Fiona Glenanne, this wasn't the first time something of hers had came in handy.

Caffrey holds it up to the light. "It's a little big, I would need to cut the round tips on each end. Hank, you have anything your medical bag?"

"Will these do?" It's not perfect, but It'll have to do. He hands him the medical pliers.

They were a masterlock No. 3's, elementary work for Neal Caffrey or any other amatuer locksmith for that matter. However he had four locks to go, with one very breakable toothpick.

He slowly enters the opening of the first wiggling the thin toothpick around, until he heard a distinct click.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

He looks up at michael, hysterically. "A little breathing space Mike?"

Micheal steps back respectfully but keeps a close eye on the lock picking.

"ll let you pass Mike because you don't know me, but I'm also going to act like I didn't hear you just ask that question. Micheal ignores him, hovering once more.

"Are you almost'?-

Neal cuts him off,holding up the five locks on his pinky finger.

"Annndddd done, okay everyone. Down the hole."

The passageway is narrow and leads,crouching. His eyes scanning everything from the pathway ahead of them to their own shadows.

"Look here. It seems to be some type of basement". Chairs, beds and luggage carts fill the area.

"Everybody stay close." Michael warns.

"This has to be the basement of some sort of hotel."

"It is look". Neal swipes the dusty logo with his hand. **TLC's HOTEL:POOL AREA.**

In the distance they hear footsteps. Michael listens in, probably one man. Not nearly enough to be a group. "Everybody in the pool".

They all slide in the empty pool except Michael. " Michael? What are you doing?" Hank asked.

"We need to take this guy out, use his weapons and resources against our enemy. Plus it'll be one last man we have to take on in the end"

Neal nod's understanding. Hank on the other hand was very confused. He tries to grab Micheal but it's too late. Michael's already engaged the attacker. His lifeless body sliding down into the empty pool, evidence of that.

Hank immediately checks his pulse.

"Hank he's the bad guy, we don't have time for this".Michael starts to remove his gear.

"Is he?" Neal asked.

"Dead? No just unconscious. Neal help me get his shoelaces."

He turns back around only to see Hank checking his pulse again. Hank cuts him off before he gets a word in.

"If this man doesn't get the proper care he might die." Michael grabs Hanks hands, forcely removing them.

"Not our problem, he tried to attack us, we just beat him too it." Michael begins to put the book bag on his back. "Let's move."

Hank is the last one to climb out of the pool, his guilty conscious weighing him down. He takes on last glance at the body before turning his head for the last time .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. ONLY ME

"Michael I think we need to stop".

Michael turns around, the annoyed expression on his face says it all.

His breathing had increased and he was sweating. It felt like someone turned the oven on, wanting to make them tired and weak.

"What is it now Hank?"

"I think we should stop, Caffrey doesn't look so good and come to think of it neither do you."

"Let me take a look ." Michael back tracks to take a look at Neal..

Caffrey is pent up on the wall, barely able to keep his eyes open.

" You're gonna' be okay Caffrey, lets sit for ten minutes, then we should be ready to go".

Hank shakes his head. "Absolutely not, we have to rest for a moment. He can't go any further"

He tells Neal to slowly come down. It's more of a slide the way his legs collapse underneath him. He closes his eyes for a moment.

Hank places his fingers on Neal's wrist. Then he takes out the miniature flashlight, shining the light in each one of his fading eyes.

He places his hands on his face, to feel his overly dry skin. Both he and Michael were sweaty. Neal should've been too.

He starts to look in his bag.

"Hank what are you looking for?"

"Something anything. The book bag, does it have anything in it to help us."

Micheal places the bag down, and Hank goes through it.

"A hah."

He turns back to Neal.

"Caffrey, It's me Hank I need you to drink this water".

"Peter but I'm so tired..". He frantically shakes his head no, while Hank places the water bottle to his lips.

"Peter at least I'll go out with a bang. Neal Caffrey the greatest con artist there ever was."

His arms shoot up and around making the bottle fall the the ground.

"Hank thats our only ration of water."

He picks the bottle up.

"A little help here then, he's disoriented ."

Michael comes over pinning Caffreys arms at his side.

This gives Hank enough room to carefully pour the water in without spilling a drop. Once Caffrey gets the familiar sensation of the icy water being poured down his throat, he starts to gulp.

Hank and michael back up giving him some much needed space.

After he settles he lies on his back, passing out.

"Neal!" Micheal yells.

Hank hushes him. "Let him get some rest."

"He should be ready to go now Hank."

" Where did you get your medical license from? The man needs rest, and I say we form a plan while we wait."

Of course Michael had his field medicine but he couldn't tell them that without leading them on.

" What plan do you have exactly? Chechik's men are out there, all with weapons. What exactly do you plan on doing to stop them? We're being hunted Hank, We have got to stay on our toes until we find a secure area."

"I don't know too much of what's going on, and I'm not going to pretend I do, Chechik brought us all here for a reason. I guessing it had to do with me keeping you in one piece so let me do my job, so we can get out of here, and I say we rest".

Michael knew he couldn't do this alone, even if the two guys were annoying he'd be bringing them along. They seemed like good guys, and also very useful.

"Fine."

"Now, I'm going to check on Neal and then me and you can try to come up with a plan."

"Michael?"

"Michael?"

He turns slowly to see Michael on the ground faced down.

"Michael? Can you hear me? I'm going to turn you over on three. One, two, three."

He turns him over on his back, to relieve some of the pressure from his facial region.

He repeats the same process with Michael as he did with Neal. Everything seemed to be fine with the burned spy. If Hank had to guess he passed from sheer exhaustion. Not to mention the pills he had taken earlier.

He sat in between the two unconscious men, hoping their recovery wasn't too far out. Last one standing, the concierge doctor. Hank knew he didn't have much time. He sat in the stairwell, head frantically turning knowing the enemy could come from any angle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(What'd you'd say you do again?)

"Hank,Neal?" He whispers. Michael wakes up to a completely different setting. He was lying on a small cot, now upright focusing on finding his assets. Had Chechik got to them? If they were gone he was on his own. A story the burned spy had lived through once too many times before.

The room was small about thirty by thirty. Like the room before he searches for anything that could be of use, he raids the small pantry in search of supplies. More specifically a weapon. He had no idea what was on the other side of the door.

He slowly creaks the door open, not wanting to give any attention on himself.

"Micheal!" Neal comes into full view, and Michael has his hands up threateningly, ready to attack.

Neal defenselessly, holds his arms up, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"Neal where's Hank?" Neal's surprised by the call of his real name, when had he let that get out.

He points over to the bed, where a sleeping Hank is resting, his chest moves up and down with each breath, his hand tightly clutched around his medical bag.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"For about an hour now, should we wake him?"

"In a little while." Michael stops to look at the man who was once passed out earlier. He seemed fine now other than fact the michael almost broke his arm a minute ago.

"Listen Neal I'm sorry about what happened back there, you just caught me off guard".

"It's okay, I have to ask though, Special forces?"

"Something like that." Michael avoids the question still not wanting to let on too much information about himself.

Neal is ecstatic. Just because Michael had read him didn't mean he couldn't do the same.

"Where are we?"

"Laundry room. Most hotel laundry rooms lock at a certain time if they have one and there's always a key to lock the door from the inside. Some even have an exit to the parking lot."

"Robbed a couple hotel's?"

"You could say that."

Michael follows the yellow tiles back to the other side of the room.

"I've already tried it's boarded up. This guy Chechik, he's come prepared."

"He always does."

Michael pulls on the boarded up planks as, Neal tries to come up with a way to ask another question. It was obvious Michael knew the guy that kidnapped them. Now it was Neal's turn for answers.

"So who's the Chechik guy? Is he like you? You know special forces?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know". Hank stretches and yawns.

"Sort of, I met him a long time you need to know is that he's dangerous."

"Michael that's not good enough."

And it wasn't. Neal and Hank didn't like the way Michael brushed them off. Their lives were just as important as his. Any information he withheld from the group didn't help the situation any better. Even worst, it made them feel like they couldn't trust him.

Michael walks away from the two men and out towards the hallway. He slowly opens the door, looking from left to right, scanning the quiet area.

"Are you guys ready to move?'

"Yeah." They both agree in unison, they had no other choice but to trust Michael at the moment, they had to get out of here.

"Okay let's move."

They walk down the hallway, backs pressed against the wall, looking every which way for new threats.

Michael peeks around the corner, where there were two of Chechik's goons guarding the door.

"Ah, employee break room". Neal says.

"Michael, you think Chechik's in there?"

"Could be, or it could be a trap".

"One thing I've learned is you don't guard a room if there's nothing to guard." Neal says.

"We can't think like that, Chechik is a chess player."

Every man needed rest, he probably had his other man prowling other parts of the hotel for them while he slept. These ones in particular we're armed. The ak47, strapped across their back and a small pistol on the hip.

"That looks like a lot of firepower". Neal says.

"Just for you? What did you say you do again?" Hank ask.

"Okay here's the plan, we go back into the janitor's closet, I'll change into the uniform we got of the last guy and address the guys by the door. I'll give you guys the signal when it's okay to come out, after I take them out".

"Michael don't go out there by yourself we can find another way out, hotel's have to have thousands of exits".

"Listen Hank, I appreciate the heroism but these guys are trained Ukrainian military. Like you said earlier it's your job to keep me alive."

"That includes stopping you from doing something like this ,those guys are heavily armed you wouldn't make it a second out there, at least let me or Neal come as back up".

Neal waves his hands " Hank is right there has to be another way. You can't take on all these guys alone, we have no idea what's on the other side of that door.

"Got any other plans, I'm listening?"

"I may have one, but can you promise me they won't be dead?". Hank ask.

" Sure Hank". Michael replies, if anything he was a good liar he had to be he was a spy. His eyes were sincere, no hit of drop in his voice, and unfortunately for Hank he believed him.

"Okay here's what we do".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (What do we do now?)

Authors note: REVIEWS PLEASE! If you have time, thank you! Enjoy chapter 6!

The guard flashes his palm, asking him to halt. He innocently walks over, hands raised in a surrendering position.

"Listen guys, I think Westen went that way". He says, as he approaches' in his Ukrainian accent.

The two henchmen look at each other and quickly draw their guns on him, he's a bit confused but doesn't give up. He says' it again louder this time in Russian not knowing which of the two languages they spoke. The two were very similar and if it wasn't something you spoke on the regular you could mess up and say something different.

They still aim their pistols steadily, the guns were none other than the fort-14TP, standard issue. Common handgun in the Ukraine. NO silence suppressor, the gun was about five meters from his nose.

This particular gun gave off fifty rounds per minute more than enough to kill him at this distance.

Unknowing to the guards the door behind them opens.

Michael, emerges from behind and kicks one in the spine, leaving him on the ground. He quickly snatches the gun holding it to the others head. "Drop it."

"Good thing you showed up when you did." Neal removes the ski mask.

"Yea, good thing I taught you a few of those sentences, otherwise you'd be dead."

Hank comes out with his hands up, running toward the scene.

"Michael put it down".

"Hank I'm not going to kill him, we're just going to have a little discussion with one of them, Time to choose boys. Only one can come."

…

"I thought you said no one was going to die, we could've let that him go without any weapons or a radio."

Michael, who's carrying the head of the body takes a deep breathe. "You really have little faith in me don't you? I tied the other one up and we couldn't do the same to this one or let him go."

Neal briefly drops his side. "I got this one Mike, Hank if we would've let him go he could've went back to base to tell him our location, at least this way we get answer and we promise he'll still be alive."

They both look at him, Michael didn't want to promise anything he couldn't keep, and Hank wasn't really in a trusting mood.

He looks at the two men before picking up the body. "Everybody wins, compromise."

Neal was just trying to keep the peace. He and Mike seemed to be getting along just fine, he usually got along with everyone. It was Hank that he didn't bode so well amongst the group. Michael and Hank just might be polar opposites, Neal thought. Not completely though, they both wanted the same thing they just had different ways of getting it done. Good men who wanted to find a way out of a bad situation.

Still, he'd be very happy to not be in between those two anymore. It was nothing like at the office. Mozzie and Peter couldn't compare, they had their disputes occasionally, but come to think of it they had never probably been locked up together for two days with a psychopath.

"This room looks good, let's put him here."

They find a secluded room and lock the door, dragging their friend toward the bathroom.

"You can tie him up here". They leave him tied up on the door hook.

"When do we start interrogating him?"

"We don't do anything, I go in if I need help I'll yell for Neal".

Michael didn't want to spook the guy. He'd wait till he woke up in a calm state to start asking questions.

"So what we need to do?"

"We all wait, he isn't waking up anytime soon, Neal you've got the first watch. Hank and I will rest."

Neal shifts so he is facing the door.

"Here I trust you know how to use one of these, point and shoot."He drops one of the pistols in his hands.

Neal almost drops the cold metal as its being placed in his lap.

"Neal?"

"I got it, I got it,just a little tired."

"Okay."

Hank comes back into view with two cups of water. "Here it's been awhile since you two have taken anything. I found some crackers in his backpack."

Michael willingly takes the pill, his spitting headache returning.

"Hey", he grabs on to Hanks arm." Don't give him anything that will make him drowsy."

"No antihistamines, no sedation, it's only to temporarily knock out the pain."

He kneels down to Neal. He's surprised to see him shaking. "Neal are you alright?" He lightly places his hand on his forehead.

Neal swats his hand away, "I'm fine Hank you go rest."

"You're sweating, here are some pills, they're for the pain and they'll help bring your temperature down."

Neal swallows them, eating the crackers shortly after. He wipes his sweaty face and he remains focused on the door.

"Let me know if your symptoms get any worst". Hank walks toward the bed, keeping an eye on Neal. His temperature had risen, he was shaking, and he looked like he was about to puke. It was the shaking Hank was mostly worried about. It could have been a fever, but the way his forehead felt for that brief moment, didn't indicate anything drastically over normal temperatures.

The gun is on the floor a few feet away from him, something told him Neal wasn't comfortable with this particular arrangement.

"Neal are you sure you're up for this? I can watch the door."

"No I'm fine Hank."

He responds by nodding his head then turning it.

….

Neal jumps as he's woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door. They get closer until the military boots cast shadows underneath the door. His heartbeat picks up as he frantically searches for the gun, aiming it towards the door. He'd take at least one of them out with him.

Immediately He's stunned again this time by Hank. Neal's initial reaction is to point the gun in his direction, but Hank is calm and reminds him who his friends are.

"Neal! Are you okay? You were only supposed to be put under for an hour."

Neal's confused. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep at all. The pills were supposed to be non sedative. So maybe he'd just been tired. His head was too scrambled to put together anything Hank just said.

He looks toward the door and Thank god there were no boots, it must have been a dream. He shakes his head trying to quickly get back to reality. If he only could, the sounds in his head were just now fading into the distance.

"Neal wake up, I need your help!" That was loud and clear, and unfortunately so was the blood dripping from Hanks hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Good thing you're a quick learner."

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading my stories, please leave a review if you can! Enjoy chapter 7.

The guard flashes his palm, asking the approaching man to halt. He innocently walks over, hands raised in a surrendering position.

"Listen guys, I think Westen went that way". He says, as he approaches' in his Ukrainian accent.

The two henchmen look at each other and quickly draw their guns on him, he's a bit confused but doesn't give up. He says' it again louder this time in Russian not knowing which of the two languages they spoke.

The two party's study one another. He glances over the two, and they aim their guns.

The guns were none other than the fort-14TP, standard issue. Common handgun in the Ukraine. NO silence suppressor, these particular gun's gave off fifty rounds per minute, more than enough to kill him at this distance, the odds were definitely not in his favor.

His hands are still raised as he swallows the small lump in his throat.

Thankfully the door behind them opens.

Michael emerges from behind kicking one in the spine, leaving him on the ground. He quickly snatches the gun holding it to the others head. "Drop it." Michael cocks the gun.

He obeys sliding it to Neal.

"Good thing you showed up when you did." Neal says' removing the ski mask.

"Yea, good thing you're a quick learner with dialects, otherwise you'd be dead."

Hank comes out with his hands up, running toward the scene.

"Michael put it down".

"Hank I'm not going to kill him, we're just going to have a little discussion with him. Now which one of you boys want to answer some questions?"

…

"I thought you said no one was going to get hurt, we could've let that him go without any weapons or a radio."

Michael, who's carrying the head of the body takes a deep breathe. "I said no one would die, there's a big difference."

Neal briefly drops his side, stepping in, " Hank if we would've let him go he could've went back to base to tell him our location, at least this way we get answers and we promise he'll still be alive."

They both look at him, Michael didn't want to promise anything he couldn't keep, and Hank wasn't in a trusting mood.

He looks at the two men before picking up the body. "Everybody wins, compromise, agree, just until we get out of here."

Ultimately the two men both wanted the same thing they just had different ways of getting it done. They'd made it this far because of each other. Despite bumping heads they just wanted to go home, good men who wanted out of a bad situation.

Still, he'd be very happy to not be in between those two anymore. It was nothing like at the office.

Mozzie and Peter couldn't compare, they had their disputes occasionally, but nothing like this, come to think of it they'd probably never been locked up together for two days with a psychopath either.

Thinking about his two friends back home he pushes harder, hoping to see them again.

"This room looks good, let's put him here."

They find a secluded room and lock the door, dragging their friend toward the bathroom.

"When do we start interrogating him?" Hank ask'.

"We don't do anything, I go in if I need help I'll yell for Neal".

Michael didn't want to spook the guy. He'd wait till he woke up in a calm state to start asking questions.

"So what do we need to do now?"

"We all wait, he isn't waking up anytime soon, Neal you've got the first watch. Hank and I will rest."

Neal shifts so he is facing the door.

"Here I trust you know how to use one of these, just point and shoot."He drops one of the handguns in his palms.

Neal almost drops the cold metal as its being placed in his lap.

"Neal?"

"I got it, I got it,just a little tired." He lied. He wasn't tired at all, he just hated guns. In

a situation like this, a situation of uncertainty, he had to look the part. He didn't want to look weak. Not to his peers, and certainly not to the enemy.

"Okay."

Hank comes back into view with two cups of water. "Here it's been awhile since you two have taken anything. I found some crackers in his backpack."

Michael willingly takes the pill, his splitting headache returning.

"Hey", he grabs on to Hanks arm." Don't give him anything that will make him drowsy."

"No antihistamines, no sedation, it's only to temporarily knock out the pain."

He kneels down to Neal. He's surprised to see him shaking. "Neal are you alright?" He lightly places his hand on his forehead.

Neal swats his hand away, "I'm fine Hank, you go rest."

"You're sweating, here are some pills, they're for the pain and they'll help bring your temperature down."

Neal swallows them, eating the crackers shortly after. He wipes his sweaty face and he remains focused on the door.

"Let me know if your symptoms get any worst". Hank walks toward the bed, keeping an eye on Neal. His temperature had risen, he was shaking, and he looked like he was about to puke. It was the shaking Hank was mostly worried about. It could have been a fever, but the way his forehead felt for that brief moment, didn't indicate anything drastically over normal bodyy temperatures.

The gun is on the floor a few feet away from him, something told him Neal wasn't comfortable with this particular arrangement.

"Neal are you sure you're up for this? I can watch the door."

"Hank I'm fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "TIRED"

Neal jumps as he's woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door. They get closer until the military boots cast shadows underneath the door. His heartbeat picks up as he frantically searches for the gun, aiming it towards the door. He'd take at least one of them out with him.

Immediately He's stunned again this time by Hank. Neal's initial reaction is to point the gun in his direction, but Hank is calm and reminds him who his friends are.

"Neal! Are you okay? You were only supposed to be put under for an hour."

Neal's confused. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep at all. The pills were supposed to be non sedative. So maybe he'd just been tired. His head was too scrambled to put together anything Hank just said.

He looks toward the door and Thank god there were no boots, it must have been a dream. He shakes his head trying to quickly get back to reality. If he only could, the sounds in his head were just now fading into the distance.

"Neal wake up, I need your help!" That was loud and clear, and unfortunately so was the blood dripping from Hanks forehead.

"Hank! What did you do"?

"I was trying to get us out of here, get some type of information from him."

"Where's Mike?" Neal stumbles backwards from Hank.

"He's lying over there, we can carry him later I found a way out of here. He told me everything we need to know."

"How do we know he's telling the truth?"

"We Don't."

They turn to see him emerge from the bed.

"Michael?"

Hank takes a step back, turning to Michael, "He has to, what else can we go on?"

"Hank what did you do to get that information?"

"We needed answers I got them, you can thank me when we're out of here."

"I'm gonna' ask again, what did you do?"

A noise comes from the bathroom, slicing the thickening air in the room, they all turn to the source of the commotion. The guard was choking.

Michael is first in the bathroom, grabbing the guard up from the floor.

"Not today buddy".

The man shakes his head no, wanting nothing to do with Michael. He starts to hold his crucifix, praying in Russian.

"Hey, Hey!" Michael tries to shout over him.

"We're not going to kill you!" Hank shouts.

"Shut the door," Michael grabs the guy from behind putting him into a lock, forcing him to sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"All that screaming was going to alert everyone else."

The man's convulsing, struggling to get out of Michaels hold.

"Don't fight it," he whispers. His moving body ceases and finally goes limp, "That's it… sleep."

Michael slowly puts him down and reaches for the duct tape.

"What do we do now?"

"We tie him back up and wait for him to wake up, he knows something, and no Hank what he told you is not all he knows."

…..

The man wakes up slowly, taking in his surroundings.

"Hey there, take it easy you're just waking up, take it easy." The man looks back at his wrist to see them tied securely to the chair and feels the duct tape around his lips.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in a chair."

The guy is sweating and very uneasy.

"Relax, I'm just going to ask you a couple questions."

The guy nods understanding.

"Let's go over a couple ground rules. You scream you die, you don't tell me what I want to hear I hurt you, you lie and he'll know," Michael points to Neal, "Usually I'm not this direct but dire situations call for dire measures, and since your boss wants me dead, I'd call it a fair game."

Michael folds his arms.

"Now when I pull this tape off, I don't wanna' hear screams. Understood?"

He nods his head yes.

He goes in to remove the tape but retracts once more. "Didn't seem like you heard me so let's try it again, scream when I rip this off, and we'll kill you."

Even though they were the ones trapped with an extremely low amount of leverage, he had to flip it. They were in charge even if it was for the moment, they decided whether he lived or died.

He pulled the tape once more.

The man began to speak in Russian again, claiming not to understand English. Michael puts the tape back on.

"So I know you speak English, let's try that again."

He takes it back off.

"I already told your friend everything I know, please Mr. Westin." The man starts to cry.

"Oh the sympathy card."

Hank shake his head. "See I told you Michael, his names Stefon, he's only working this job to feed his family."

Michael looks towards Neal. "Is that true Stefon."

"Yes please."

Neal shakes his head no. Michael.

"Why'd you have to lie?"

Michael inches in. "Okay stop, stop! There's a communication room, two doors down. It used to be a security room for the hotel.

"Is that what he told you Hank?"

"No he told me two floors up was a way out."

"Which one is it Stefon?"

"Two floors down, I swear!" He looks at Neal.

"I can't tell if he's completely telling the truth. His voice is a little shaky but it's more reliable than the first one."

"You'll never make alive out of here alive, you'll end up dead. You have nothing left to do."

Hank grabs the duct tape placing it around his mouth.

"We'll never make it out to that room."

"If I know Chechik, he'll have armed guards there."

"What do we do now?"

"Give me that walkie."Hank tells Neal.

"Hank no if they track us on the radio, we're dead."

"I just want to get out of here, maybe Chechik himself will take the money." He touches his nose

"He won't but I think you're right Hank. I'm tired of running.

"So we just walk right into a death trap?"

"No we come up with a plan, making Chechik believe he's won in the process. If we can get up to that security office were good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Peter will find us"

"Are you sure about this Michael?"

"As sure as I can be. I'm with Hank on this one, I'm tired of running."

"Okay do it." Neal hands the walkie over to Hank.

"Chechik, I know you're listening."

He lets the button go and there's static, so he tries again.

"I know you can hear me, if you can't," he has Hank cock the pistol, "I might as well just shoot him myself here and now."

Two seconds later a small voice sounds on the walkie. "Ahh Westin, that doesn't sound like you at all."

Hank looks to Mike before answering. "That's because its not."

"If not Westin then who am I speaking to?"

He and Michael's eyes meet again. "Just call me the doctor." He lets the button go for a moment. "However my name isn't very important at this moment, what I want is."

He can hear him laughing on the other side. "What can i do for you doctor?"

"My freedom for Westen."

"No deal, it's only matter of time before I capture you. All three of you."

"Not three just me and Westen."

"My men tell me, they picked up three. One with bracelet around ankle."

Neal briefly looks down at his ankle while Hank continues to talk. "Only two, I feed the other one a bullet earlier."

"Doesn't sound like you at all doctor, you're very soft spoken. Weak."

He cocks the gun again. "We'll see how weak I am when you're mopping up little bits and pieces of Michael of the floor."

"Go on kill Westen, I don't believe you have the balls to do it."

"No food no water, what do I have to lose, after I put two in him, I might as well put two in me. End your game of cat and mouse."

"Kill him."

"Okay. I tried to reason with him, I really did but I guess this is the end for you."

"No no no no." Michael cries out.

Hank fires off a bullet, letting it rip into the wall. Chechik can hear everything while on the walkie.

"Doctor."

There's silence.

"Doctor?"

They sit the walkie down.

"DOCTOR! Let me make this very clear if Westen is dead, so are you."

"Glad I finally got you attention. Now he's bleeding."

"I don't pay for bleeders."

"Doctor isn't just a nickname, I can patch him up, but you have to promise to let me go."

"I swear, meet me in the lobby in an hour, no weapons."

"I think I feel a lot safer with my gun make it two hours and we have a deal."

"Done."

"Let's go, great job Hank for a moment there I thought you would actually shoot me."

"I was, anything to make it believable."

They both look at each other and turn the corner.

"That gunshot was way too loud for someone not to hear." Neal says'.

"My thoughts exactly that's why we have to move, thanks to Hank we just brought ourselves some more time."

"Two hours."

"Chechik is playing us, he's not the type to negotiate so easily. He'll have something planned which is why we'll need these two I can distract him long enough for you to get into that control room, I can get some help from the outside."

"So can I, I can guarantee Peter has a search party looking for me right now."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Boris is probably looking for me too."

"That's great guys anybody on the outside world that can help, we just need to get a signal out."

"Anybody looking you you Michael?"

"My mother, and friends."

"I thought you were in special forces, so no ones looking for you?"

"Look it's a long story, the people looking for me are more than capable of saving us."

"More classified stuff?"

Michael nods.

"If this doesn't go to plan and I don't get out of here…"

"We're all getting out of here Peter will find us."

"Lets hope he does."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Short chapter but enjoy! I'll try to update next week.

Chapter 10 :"Seems like you're enjoying this"

"Neal it's up to you, if I can get those men out of the control room, it'll be on you to move."

"Just me?"

"Yes me and Hank will have to go to the exchange. It'll have to look like he's really willing to sell me out to get out of here, but even then he won't let us go, and it might not be enough to get the control room empty."

Neal nods, understanding.

"Once we tell Chechik we're meeting him, there's no going back. Neal hooking up your anklet to the panel is the only way to get it back online, our only hope is that FBI is fast enough. Think you can manage?"

"I've played with it too much to not know how and Peter is the one man who know's how to find me. He's done it twice."

"That's what I'm hoping for. We also need to make sure there's no signal jammer or emp."

"Before I hook up my anklet, I'll check. It could just be a jammer blocking out the anklets signal."

"Okay, we'll be meeting him in the farthest down right corner of the building to give you some time. Even if you could only hook it up for a minute."

"The FBI should look at the anklets last known location and go there, looking for me they should have eyes and ears everywhere, so should Mozzie."

"Who?"

"Neither Mind, I got the plan."

"These two hours," he looks at his watch, taking a deep breathe. "Now one hour, should give me enough time to scout the room we're meeting him in and get a lay of the room, searching for any quick exits."

"We have to make it out of this negotiation alive and wait for backup."

"Exactly, and whatever we do we've gotta make it big."

They needed help bad, and he really wished Fiona were here right now. She'd always known how to make a good distraction and being honest that wasn't only reason he needed her. Even if he didn't show it at times, he loved her and if anything went south he just wanted her to know that.

Neal and Hank missed their counterparts too, Hank missed his brother, and Neal missed Sarah, but at this moment it was either fight or die and if they claimed to want to see those people ever again they had to fight .

"Hank are you ready?"

"Yea." he grabs the walkie.

"No not yet. We've gotta' make it look like you've been in charge this whole time."

"What?"

"I know this may be hard for you but I'm going to need you to punch me in the-"

Hank delivers two hard blows to Michael's facial area.

Michael coughs and spits out blood. "Face."

Like Michael's said, time and time again makeup couldn't stimulate bruises well enough to seem real to the naked eye, maybe to an amature but not Chechik. So that meant you had to get hit and hard.

"Seems like you're enjoying this a little bit too much Hank."

"Kinda," Hank smiles, "If we don't make if we out of here, I'll always have this."He says as he hits him again.

"I've been thinking, how did we end up here in the first place?"

Hunched over, Michael spit's once again. "I've been thinking about that too."

"What's the last thing you guys remember?"

"I don't know, it's a big blank or static like I passed out."

"We might've been drugged, he's done that before."

"How well do you know this man, you speak like this isn't your first time being held hostage by him."

"It isn't, but it'll surely be the last."

Michael cocks his gun before turning around the corner."

"Let's move," He turns over his shoulder once last time, " Neal we'll see you on the other side."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Hey guys, It's been awhile.)

Long story short I was involved in a car accident, my car was totaled and right now I'm just trying to focus on will still come out, hopefully not too slow seeing as writing is very therapeutic for me. Thank you for all the silent prayers and get wells in advance.

Happy reading and enjoy chapter 11.

"Okay Hank. you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He he says as he finishes cleaning up the blood up around Michael's face.

They walk down the hall towards the the open lobby, both men silently hoping and praying Neal had already reached out.

Hanks hands tightly grip the ropes restraining Michael.

He flinches and turns before they take the last steps to enter."Hank I just want you to know if either one of us get out of this alive-"

"I know. I gave Caffrey the information to reach out. If anyone has the best chance of making it out it's him."

"You're a good man Hank, I'm honored to have meet you and die with you if necessary."

They continue to slowly walk.

"In the military we have saying " _**brothers are not always who you share blood with, it's who you're willing to shed blood for."**_

Hank nods his head, struggling to remain non emotional. This whole situation had been a rollercoaster.

"When we go in here and it seems like there's no way out. Run. If you get a chance to do so, don't hesitate to take it."

"Got it."

"Look alive Hank, we've got company."

Two huge men guard the door, opening it slowly for them as they entered.

"Welcome doctor. Mr Westin."

Hank comes in holding the handgun to his Michaels head. His eyes scan all the heavy fire power in the room and he gulps.

"Scarred doctor?"

He holds Michael out at an arm's length."He's here now let me go."

"Straight to business aren't we? Fine. Go."

Chechik gestures for Hank to leave. He throws Michael to the ground slowly walking toward the exit. He'd leave and hopefully find help.

"Before you leave doctor don't forget your trash." Hank turns to see a bloody Neal being dragged across the floor."

"Hank". He murmurs before he's dropped.

Hank eyes his sunken body then looks back at Chechik.

"I thought he was dead doctor?" He folds his arms.

"Just let them go and keep me." Michael stands.

He scoots closer to Michael. "It's been a long time old friend."

"Not nearly as long enough. Now let them go and you can have me."

"You are not in a position to order me Westin,"

He stares Michael down for a moment, cocking his head from side to side. "Fine. Go. Perhaps I'm feeling sentimental."

Chechik looks back at Neal and Hank, "And apparently so are you."

"Chechik no-"

Hanks head wildly snaps back as the bullet tears through his abdominal area.

Michael tries to help but Chechik's gun keeps him in place.

Michael swallows. "Why?"

Chechik chuckles. "Why would I Westin? You know me better than that. Or at least I'd hope. Westin it's pitiful. The Westin I know would never have cared. The Westin who's told at Russian bedtime stories for nightmares. Two strangers you don't know. You're weak. Caring makes you weak. It's your fault they're here, suffering."

"No you kidnapped them."

"I did but only to retaliate against you."

"Why get other people involved?"

"You care. The great big bad American spy . These were not my first to targets but they did fine. I was actually going for and Glannane."

Michael feels anger coursing through his body, he has to remain calm though, logical.

"You can still stop this Chechik. Going to high maximum security prison won't bode well for you,a Ukrainian spy. Three murders won't be easy to cover up."

"Two. I won't kill you until we're in mother Russia. It'll be a slow agonizing death. I'll skin you alive and sell your carcass to the highest bidder."

"Sounds like you've been dreaming about this for a while but it's a no can do. I'll kill myself before I'd let that happen."

"Trust me you'll get on a plane yourself willingly. Explaining how you killed two american civilians will be a little tough.I've planned out every detail, It's the only thing that's been keeping me going. Now kill them."

"No."

A bodyguard yanks Michael back, restricting him.

"I'll make it hurt.I'll patch his hole up and shoot him again." He steps on Hanks wound, letting the tip of his boot sink into the bullet hole.

"And i'll reduce this one to shreds. Now kill them Westin."

"Okay."

The bodyguard drops him leaving a gun next to him.

"Mike." Hank moans.

"I'm sorry Hank." Michael cocks the gun back and a tear falls from Hank's face.

The front doors burst open. "NYPD drop your weapons now."

"Special agent Peter Burke let me see your hands."

Michael immediately drops his gun.

"Neal, Neal are you okay?"

"Peter?"

"Get me a medic in here. NOW!"

"Sir remain calm." Peter turns around to face Michael but he's gone and so is Chechik.

"I'm gonna need back up."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Enjoy!

"You okay Caffrey". Peter stoops to Neals side, uncuffing him.

"I'm fine. Get someone to check out Hank."

"We will. Wanna' tell me what happened here?"

Neal looks around frantically.

"Peter where's Michael?"

"Who's Michael, Neal are you disoriented?," He pulls him to sit, "here come have an EMT look at you."

He slaps Peter's hands away.

"Neal," he tries to grab him again, "It's over, we can go home." He says in a caring but stern voice.

Neal pushes his way past the huddles of EMTs and FBI to get to Hank.

"Hank did you see which way Westen went?"

"Hey!" Says the Blonde EMT says administering to him.

"Hank did you see Westen?"

He points with the little strength he has."Chechik," he slowly breathes out.

Neal spins around rushing back through the lobby doors.

Peter follows him.

"Neal! Neal! Where are you going? Wait for the FBI to clear the building."

"Peter, Michaels in here somewhere."

"Neal get back to the clearing area or so help me, I will cuff you to an ambulance."

He turns back to Peter. "I'm not lying to you Peter. Michael is in here and we've got to help him."

He tries to turn and go but Peter halts him.

"Slow down, who's after him?"

"A Ukrainian spy."

"Stop this Neal."

"Peter we are running out of time, every second you don't believe me is more time we waste. I'm not leaving a good man behind."

Peter is shocked."Okay, but if you're lying about this."

Neal flashes his palms and Peter grabs his walkie. "Team A I need you to move to the southwest exit and I need team B positioned in the North West. Hostiles may still be inside with possible victim."

Neal explains Chechik's appearance to Peter.

" Hostile is said to be 5'9 with white and grey patches of hair. Red shirt with Kevlar. I repeat this is hostile description."

Peter takes a look at his bloody friend who was almost like a son to him, "Shoot on sight." He adds.

"Let's move."

Diana and Jones slowy come around the corner adding to the search and rescue.

…..

"Chechik, I know you're in here."

Michael points the tip of his gun behind the doors of the security room.

"You might as well give up. The FBI is here, carrying. Covering all exits and they're coming for you."

Michaels comes closer and Chechik comes into full 's sitting down comfortably watching the monitors.

"That I can see Westin and I wouldn't say it's over."

He sticks his right hand into his left breast pocket.

"Slowly". Michael says with a gun aimed at him.

"Of Course, of course." Chechik flashes his left palm, while slowly removing the item with his right.

"Did you really think I'd come unprepared. I've planned it all Westin. You touch me this whole building goes down."

"You're lying."

"Take a look."

He moves over past the monitor screens, letting Micheal see the bombs hidden in the pool area.

"One click of this switch and this whole building goes kaboom."

"You're bluffing." Michael tries to play him.

"Am I. I'll do anything to kill you Westin. Anything. "Why not take out some federal agents and nurses too. Back home me," he points to himself, "I become Russian hero. An American nightmare."

Michael takes a moment to weigh his options.

"Go ahead."

"Now who's bluffing."

"I'm done playing games. Do it."

Chechik cracks a cocky grin and chuckles.

"You may kill us all, but you'll be killing yourself in the process and I'll finally be rid of you. That's what this is all for, right?"

Chechik swallows a lump in his throat.

Michael see's the gesture, signaling nervousness and uncertainty.

"Or we can negotiate with these guys." Michael says it calmy.

"We?"

" I can get you out of here. Give you a helicopter."

"You the American trader, no bargain."

"Not me the other men you kidnapped. One works for the FBI."

He nods."If I say no."

"You can blow this place up, but you'll die too. Once you hit the trigger you can't take it back. Saying the word is different than actually having it happen."

Chechik nods. "Agreed."

That was easy thought Mike.

"The FBI are right outside let me talk to them."

"No. Talk to them here with me. One condition."

Michael raises his head.

"You'll be on the helicopter with me. Back to the Ukraine "

Michael reaches his outstretched hand."Deal".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Hope you like! Have a good day!

Neal and Peter bust into the control room, making Chechik almost drop the switch.

"FBI, both of you hands in the air now!"

They both comply. Chechik raises his hands, switch in one.

"Westin if you screw me over."

"I'm not, Neals not. Remain calm, you'll get what you want."

"Michael whats going on?"

"Chechik needs a helicopter."

"You just kidnapped three men, one however was an asset to the is that any of my concern?" Peter asked.

"It will be." He holds the switch out and Peter gulps.

"He has a bomb. Big enough to kill us all. I suggest you give him what his wants."

"Anything else a burger, while you wait?"

"Just get my copter. As I'm sure Westin tells you, I'm a very impatient man."

"It might take some time, to get a copter. A pilot."

Peter says. He's going by the FBI handbook, buying time.

"No need to worry about the pilot." Michael says.

"Why is that?"

"I'll be the one flying it. Now go, and see If FBI agents Chuck and Charlotte are there. I want them escorting us out of the building.

Neals confused and scared ,mostly for Michael but he obeys. He begins to leave taking one last 's hands are still on his head slightly facing, Neal and Peter.

"Just like St Petersburg nineteen ninety six. Huh?" Michael nods.

"Hmm?" Chechik asked. "Wrong date and time Westin, you're losing it. Don't worry, we land in Russia and you won't worry about such things. I'll make sure of it."

"Can't wait." He smiles.

…..

Peter and Neal look through the crowd of the civilians behind the yellow tape.

"We don't have agents named Charlotte and Chuck."

"They're here, somewhere."

"We'll find them, in the meantime we gotta get this area cleared out before something happens in there that I don't like."

"Agreed." Jones says, grabbing the megaphone.

"Hey Jones, also ask if Chuck and Charlotte are out there. They are next of kin to a possible victim."

Neal hated the way he said that. Michael was a victim not the criminal. He'd rather get on a helicopter with a madman then let a bomb go off killing hundreds. If anything he was a hero. He knew the the line between good and bad was thin, he knew that first hand, but Michael Westen was a good man, hopefully Peter would realize that soon.

"Chuck and Charlotte you need to come with me."

Fiona Glenanne tips her sunglasses in the direction of agent Jones.

"Here". She says in a country accent.

Sam takes his hands, disheveling his hair. "Right over here buddy."

"You two Charlotte and Chuck?"

"Of course we are." Fiona flashes her pink gum.

"Come with me." Peter and Neal were a bit confused.

"Do you know these guys." He gives them a picture of Michael and Chechik.

"Son of a-" Sam starts to slip from his accent.

"We do." Fiona eyes Sam.

"Well Michaels in there right now." Neal cuts in.

"And you are?" Fiona asked.

"I was locked away with him." Neal goes on to explain everything that happened.

Fiona and Sam take it all in.

"Did he say anything else?" Sam asked.

"No." Peter says.

"Maybe," Neal cuts in, "St Petersburg nineteen ninety six."

"Does that ring a bell?" Peter asked.

Sam starts to rub his eyes.

"What?"

"Some hostages were taken, little girls. When he tried to offer himself up, they refused blowing themselves to pieces. Me and Mike were the only two to make it out alive that day. He's saying stay away or the casualties could become much bigger."

Fiona sends glares to Sam with angerness in her eyes.

"There's a bomb, I have my best agents searching for it."

"Neal when you were in there did you see anything? You remember anything?" Sam asked.

He shakes his head.

"Come on you've got to remember something." Fiona eggs him on.

"My men have checked most of the rooms. The kitchen, laundry area, lobby,-"

"Did they check the pool area?" Neal asked.

"We checked the layout before coming here. This particular hotel doesn't have a pool."

"It does."

Peter looks it up on his phone. "It was built in nineteen sixty seven, since then has been reconstructed once in two thousand and three. Then this place shut down in O four."

They all begin to run back inside.

"You two stay put."

"No." Fiona says.

"I'll stay just let her go, she can disable the bomb."

"I have men for that."

"Trust me you're going to want a woman's touch."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back in the control room it's silent. The only sound comes from Chechik's gun. He empties the clip and counts his bullets, repeating the action over and over again.

Michael was exhausted. Mentally and physically, you name it. The sound only further irritated him. He sighs, slightly folding his arms.

"If I have to hear you clean your gun one more time I just might have to use it on myself."

He gives off a soft chuckle,"Patience Westin, it'll be over least for you sake, you better hope."

He puts the remaining bullets in, spinning the cylinder back into place before taking a clear aim at Michael.

He doesn't flinch, hesitate or move. He just stares down the muzzle, unafraid.

"Good, now does the mean its almost over?" He nonchalantly questions. He was like an annoying kid asking if he'd gotten to his destination.

"Not even. Now shut up Westin or I really will shoot you." He gets closer, holding the shaking gun to his head. He swiftly turns back to the monitor, wiping his face.

Michael sighs.

"You're sending mixed signals."

Chechik waits for him to explain.

"You want to kill me now. So bad, but on the other hand you want to wait. You're afraid you won't get another trigga' fingers itchy,you've been here for two days with no complete meal and not nearly enough water, you're tired."

Sweat starts to drip for Chechik's head and he gently pulls at his kevlar, relieving some of the pressure from the base of his neck.

"It's okay, I'm tired too." Michael honestly tells him.

Chechik continues to look at the screen and back at Michael. Constantly spinning around every five seconds.

He tries to keep him engaged in conversation. Watching the screen and keeping an eye on Michael was starting to tire him out. You add in a little complex conversation and he was really starting to lose it, best part was, everything he said was true.

Michael briefly drops his head only to lift it back up momentarily. He catches a small glimpse of Fiona on the monitor. She was starting to disable the bomb.

This was it. He had to keep him distracted enough so he wouldn't notice.

"Where is this FBI agent with you copter!" Michael takes a stand and stretches.

"What are you doing?" He focuses his attention completely on Michael, confused by his actions.

"FBI!Hey! I know you listening."

Jones comes around to enter the room.

"How long is the gonna' take? The copter? We have plans."

"It's a very delicate situation-"

"If that helicopter isn't here within an hour, he pulls the trigger on me and then himself, understand? You get special agent Burke up here pronto. If he isn't here in twenty minutes he's detonating the bomb. Understand that?"

Jones leaves the room.

"In a rush to die?"

"Sure if it'll be the end hearing your voice. Just before I die though, I need to hear it again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"How ya gonna' do it? I need details, please it's the only thing keeping me going." He smiles.

"Look at you. Used to be strong American spy. Soviet Nightmare. Now begging for death. You were a man once without fear. Now you shake in your boots. Pathetic."He spits.

He's about to turn around, and before he can bring his attention back, Michael has already pounced, knocking the monitors over and disrupting the live feed .

They wrestle on the floor for control of the gun and the switch.

Holding two objects and defending yourself was hard enough. Chechik had no choice but to depend on his other body parts, something Michael wanted to take full advantage of. He had to be careful though. One wrong move he could be the reason no one walked away from this.

Infuriated, Chechik uses his elbow, hitting Michael hard on the instantly bleeds, Hanks patch work starting to unravel. For a moment Michael see's stars before taking note of an opening, giving him a swift kick to the shin.

He lets go of the switch, but with an iron lock he still has the weapon in his hand. Michael quickly gathers himself up, taking the switch along with him. He ducks as a bullet whizzes over his head, hitting the concrete above him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (sorry for the wait, enjoy!)

 _ **5 HOURS LATER**_

"So clarify again for me Mr. Westen. What exactly were you doing in that building?" Peter asked as he takes a seat.

" I told you before, I was taken, held hostage against my will. You can ask your C.I asset, he should collaborate my story."

"I've already debriefed him, he says you may have known Mr. Pyotr prior to the kidnapping, is that true?"

Michael's eyes scan the room for a bit."I may have, Miami's a pretty big place, lots of faces."

"Mmmhhnm , know any reason he'd want to come after you?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders."Who knows, maybe I've cut him off in traffic before."

"I highly doubt that. It isn't everyday a Ukrainian spy turned hitman kidnaps you."

Michael starts to shift, readjusting his handcuffed wrist on the metal pole.

"Comfortable?"

Michael smiles his infamous smile and replies, "I'm great."

"Good let's continue."

He nods.

Neal watches from behind the two way glass, pacing back and forth. Peter was going to grill him. He pulls out his phone quickly speed dialing his friend.

"Hey where are you going?" Diana asked Neal.

He quickly hides his phone behind his thigh.

"Just to get a little air, feel like I might get sick again."

She looks at him sympathetically. "Take as much time as you need Caffrey. Pacing up here won't do you any good." She hugs him and he unexpectedly but gladly accepts it.

"You alright?"

Neal nods, as he begins to take the nearest exit.

It rings till the last chime, giving him an answer.

"Haversham".

"It's me, Mr. Holden. I'm in need your services today."

"Neal is that really you? We've been looking all over for you. Where are you?"

"I'm with Peter and the FBI, at an unknown location in Miami, Florida. I trust the suits let you come along?"

"I tracked your anklet to Atlanta, Georgia. I met Peter at the airport and it went from there. I followed Peters every move, including when he'd gone up to a building at eight pm yesterday. Im at a hotel just not too far from it. Well me and my babysitter."

"Who?"

"Jones".

Neal sighs, running a hand through his hair. He peeks back at the door, making sure he hadn't been followed.

"Can you get away from him?"

" That depends, am I needed in a good way or bad way?"

"Good, it isn't me this time. Your client is Michael Westen make it good Moz."

"I always do."

 _ **Back Inside The FBI**_

"So after you and Mr Lawson went to have a talk with Chechik, what happened from there?"

"He shot Hank."

"Then?" Peter asked as he continued to write on his pad.

"You guys showed up and thankfully it was over."

"After that, why'd you go back in? If you wanted to get away from the guy, why go back in?"

"I knew about the device, I wanted to see if I could get it back."

"Hmmm."

Peter sits back in his chair, letting his legs stretch out underneath the table.

"Sorry Mr. Westen I didn't ever catch what you did for a living?"

"No you didn't."

"Ex navy, maybe?"

Michael chuckles. "I thought this interrogation was about what happened in the past two days not my nine to five."

Peter hunches his shoulders, "It can be about whatever I want, and most people with a nine to five don't run back into a buildings with a kidnapper in it ."

"What can I say."

Peter shakes his head, "I just don't see it. You're saying you went back in after the guy because you knew about the bomb already?"

Michael nods.

Peter shakes his head again. "You couldn't have, Neal never mentioned anything about a bomb until later, and he was at your side the entire time."

"Until the-"

"Until the end, but we heard your conversation

with Chechik in the control room. Didn't know we were standing outside the door ? You were just as surprised as us to learn about the bomb."

"The-"

"Please don't insult my intelligence by lying. Show me some good faith here and tell me the truth."

"I've told you everything I know."

"Except what I really want to know."

"That is?"

"Did you kill him."

"Like I told you for the forty fifth time, I found him like that."

"When the autopsy comes back it'll say otherwise. I'm giving you a chance to get in front of this thing before it unravels. Just look at your hand's. Does that scream innocence to you?"

Michael flexes his bruised knuckles.

"Are you accusing me of something special agent Burke?"

"Just like Neal and It's gonna' get you locked up. Did he tell you anything while you two were prison buddies."

"Just that you'd find us, you were nice, a good man. I'm starting to find that last one more unbelievable."

"He tell you anything else?"

"No."

"He's a felon. Spent four years on the inside for bond forgery, suspected for a lot more. Add on eight from him breaking out early. Any idea who caught him?"

Michael raises his eyebrows.

"Me. That's because I'm very good at my job and they don't pay me to be nice. Now," Peter sighs, " I'm going to ask you again. Did you kill Pyotr Chechik?"

"No."

"Bull!" Peter slams his hands on the table, "I'm trying to help you, now answer the question."

"Don't answer that!" Mozzie enters slamming the door .

"Mozzie how did you? Where is Jones?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Mozzie what on gods green earth are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm his lawyer."

"No. No. No. Get out of here. You are not representing this guy."

"My paperwork says otherwise."

Peter picks up the paper and runs his hands over it.

"How nice is this, a wet license to practice law in the state of Florida. You couldn't have let the ink dry first?"

"Clear the room." Mozzie says.

Peter raises his hands in the air, frustrated.

"Wheres Neal?"

"Hey Peter, what's going on?"

"Come here."

"What?"

They go into an empty break room.

"Did you pull Mozzie into this?"

"Peter, I had to."

"No you didn't, I almost had this guy."

"I can't let you do it."

"If he killed someone he's a murderer."

"How do you know if he did?"

"It's the times, coincidence, a so-so alibi."

"All things circumstantial."

"Look he did it Neal, stop defending a murderer."

"That murderer keep me alive for forty eight hours, he protected me and made sure the situation didn't go from bad to worst."

"He's a criminal."

"No he's a good man, who got put in a bad situation. We all did. You do what you must to survive."

"Doesn't make it right."

"Maybe not, but if you care for my well being and I'm your truly my partner you'd go easy on the man. His friends deactivated the bomb, Hank patched me up and he's the only reason I'm standing here talking to you."

A tear slides from the corner of Peter's eye.

"You had us worried, I thought you were running but to come up here and actually

see you like this, all beaten and bruised. Thought I'd be bringing you home to Elle in a bodybag."

They hug for a moment.

"You're like a son to me."

"I know. I'm still here, but it's thanks to that man. If I would've died it'd been thanks to Chechik. Remember that."

(Hope you enjoyed the long chapter. I promise we'll find out what happened to Chechik. Also Hank is coming back too. ;)

We're getting close to the end and I want to thank you guys for giving my story a chance and reading up to this point so far, even when I take forever to upload sometimes.

Reviews and PMs are still welcome. Even If you want to critique or just tell me, "Hey nice story." Even emojis are acceptable.:) I truly do appreciate it and hope you all have a nice day! #happyreading

-Dj


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Enjoy guys! Sorry for the wait.)

Fi and Sam wait for Michael outside of the station.

"Think he's coming out of there?" Sam doubtfully asked as he casually takes a swig from his pocket flask.

"He better. I didn't disable that bomb for nothing." She folds her arms and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Typical Fi."

"Typical Micheal, always getting into trouble without thinking he needs help. I mean I understand you but me." She shrugs.

"I'm sure he would've called, but being kidnapped and all-" Sam tries to defend his friend.

She glares at him, making his words falter.

"Sheesh Mike thought the interrogation was hard."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means calm down, We're on federal ground here sister. Things will go south if you start acting like well….. You."

"And boozed up uncle Sam is soooo much better." She grabs the canteen throwing it.

The two start to engage in an argument.

"Hi, excuse me?"

They pay Hank no mind.

"Excuse me?" He calmly repeats himself.

They still ignore him.

"Excuse me!" Hank almost has to yell.

"What?" They both ask.

"Are you two Michael's friend's?"

"Unfortunately yes. How may we help you?" Fiona asked.

He clears his throat. "My names Hank, Hank Lawson I was also with Michael when he was held hostage."

They both nod.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Especially you Charlotte. I heard you disabled the bomb just in time."

She nods, shaking his hand.

"And when you see Michael could you tell him I said thank you, for everything." Hank smiles.

Boris walks over too, bodyguards in tow. "And if there's anything me or doctor Lawson can do for you please don't hesitate to let us know."

"Will do." Sam shakes Boris' hand.

"Okay Hank," boris slightly wipes his hand off on his pant leg, "We must be going."

Hank gives a gentle wave as him and Boris began to walk towards the privately owned jet beyond the gates.

"What type of doctor did you say you were again?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story."

Just then Michael and Mozzie come out.

Everyone comes rushing back to his side including, a retreating Hank.

"Worst pretend lawyer I've ever met."

"Not pretend. I have the documents that prove otherwise."

"Mikey what happened in there you had us scared to death." Sam jumps in.

"I'm fine Sam." Michael brushes him off.

He gently looks towards Fiona.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Well define okay-"

She smacks him hard across the face, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Oww!" He exclaims.

Everyone winces for a moment and pretends to look away.

Michael holds his now bleeding lip,"What exactly was that for?"

"You know what." She runs a hand through her hair and readjusts her sunglasses.

Michael smiles, continuing to answer their questions.

"Alright," Sam breaks up the awkward silence,"I've got shotgun, Fi can sit in the back."

She hits him.

"Ouch hit your boyfriend not me."

"I'll hit whomever I please. There's no way i'm sitting in the chargers back seat in the middle of summer. I should've brought my car."

"It doesn't matter." Michael cuts in.

Fi slightly tilts her head at him.

He braces himself for another hit from her, "No no no Fi, what I mean is they're not letting me go, not yet atleast."

"Why are they still holding you." Hank asked.

"They think I killed Chechik."

"Did you?"

Michael steps back and swallows. "No."

"This is ridiculous, they can't keep you her there must be an unprecedented law or something."

"Who's holding you." Sam asked.

"Him." Michael points out Peter to the rest of the group.

"Mr. Westen your break is over." Peter says.

"I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Fi starts.

Boris stops her. "Let me handle this if I may madam?"

"Sure."

Boris walks up to Peter making his armed bodyguards halt at the helipad.

"If I may have a word agent?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Michaels."

"And what can I help you with?" Peter eyes Boris up and down. " Look he already has an appointed lawyer present-"

"I'm no lawyer, just a friend with even bigger friends."Boris smiles.

"Are you threatening a federal agent, on federal ground?" Peter flashes his badge on his hip.

"Ofcourse not, just speaking on his behalf."

Peter nods.

"Mr Westen has high friends in high places."

"Mmmhhmmm you or him?"

"You know what they say, a friend of a friend."

"Sure they do, could you just get on with it."

"The fake short fat guy?"

"Mozzie?"

"He's no longer Michael's legal counsel. Pearson and Hardman is."

Peter swallows a lump in his throat.

"You can't make that call."

"I can and I just did. I have Jessica Pearson on speed dial. Number one. Harvey Specter, number two, and I've heard he's got a brilliant new associate just as good as him. I've made very generous donations with my time and money to that firm. I've been a client for over fifteen years. It would be such a shame to have to call them."

"It would be, but I have to do my job. I'm sorry."

"You may be able to take the heat, but I'm pretty sure the FBI would want to avoid going head to head with one of New York's most prestigious law firms."

Peter sighs. "Mr, Westen could you kindly come into to discuss your release and sign some papers?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Upload last Chapter of my Fic. Hope you guys enjoy it! #happyreading

After Michael's release he walks over to the charger, with Sam and Fi waiting by , there was still Hank and Neal there too.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me back here."

"We didn't, well at least Sam didn't, he went out to get ice cream for everyone." She says. "How sweet."

She licks her strawberry dripping from the side of the cone and Michael smiles.

Sam looks at Fi and back to Mike. "Sorry brother you know I would've stayed but we flipped a coin, and they barely have a vending machine in that place," he points the the federal building. "What are they eating in there the hostages they're holding? I mean come on."

"Don't let the building fool you Sam, these Feds eat. Especially Peter, he really tries to tuck it in with his belt but.." Neal says.

Hank and Michael smile.

For Michael it was weird to see how close Neal and Peter actually were. He'd never known a guard to be so cordial and protective over the prisoner he was holding. For someone like him he'd never see Peter in that light. When he interrogated him half of the questions came of about the investigation but the other half were about Neal, about his anklet and where abouts. Leaving him to believe it was all a facade. Neal trusted Peter more than Peter did him and their relationship was more than a little rocky.

Peter comes over with a scowl.

"Neal are you done here? Were about ready to pack it up and head back up North."

"What about the investigation?"

"They're bringing their own guys in,our trail went cold." Peter eyes Michael, "Anyway Diana get Neal a new anklet please."

"Here comes the fun part."

They all watch as she puts the new one on and it lights up green, then back to red.

"We're disabling it for now until we get back to New York." Peter says.

"Right."

"Don't get any ideas Neal, hurry up and finish with your new friends we have to go."

"Okay Peter, geez. It was nice meeting you guys If you're ever in town maybe we can grab a coffee. Do something normal."

"Not happening." Peter intervenes, "Hope to never see any of you again. Neal come on it's time to go."

"Neal!" Michael calls before he walks away, he makes sure Peter's out of hearing range, "watch your back with the FBI. Just from a friend to a friend, watch your back."

"Will do."

"NEAL GET OVER HERE NOW." Peter shouts.

"Welp that's me. Since we are 'friends' now, could I ask you something?"

Michael nods.

"What do you do? it'll probably be my last time seeing you. It's been killing me. Where did you learn all this?"

"I was a spy."

"Right. Always with the lies. I'll never find out huh?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders and Neal leaves the scene.

…...

When he comes back to the charger, everyone's in it and Hank's leaning in the window.

"Hank can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

They walk over to the back of the vehicle.

"Do you remember anything before we got kidnapped?"

"No, to be honest it's still a little blurry."

"Right understandable."

"Thank's for everything though. You and Fiona and Sam."

"Your welcome, thank you for healing me up earlier."

"Never thought I'd hear you say those words."

Michael smiles, he goes for a handshake but Hank turns it into a hug.

He winces when Michael brings his arms around.

"Right, take care of your arm."

With that Hank was gone too.

Sam starts to drive the charger away from the base.

Michael's sleep with his head placed in Fiona's lap and his feet in the window.

He's exhausted, tired, hungry.

He jerked awake when Sam hits a pothole.

"It's okay Michael it's just a pothole, sleep." She calmly says.

He couldn't close his eyes, the scene just kept playing out over and over again.

He wakes up and sits up in cold sweat.

"What's wrong Michael?"

He wipes his face with one hand. "Nothing. Just nothing."

"I know you Michael that isn't just nothing." She softly says.

"So Mike now that you're awake, away from everyone else. Wanna' tell us what happened back there?"

"I killed him Sam."

The whole car was silent

"You killed Chechik?"

"Yes."

"You told everyone-"

"What they wanted to hear. You and Sam need to know the truth. That blood is on my hands."

"It wasn't innocent blood Michael." Fiona says.

"Still."

"Fiona's right Mikey. He was a monster. If I were you I'd be sleeping like a baby tonight."

"How'd you?"

"Does it really matter? Just know that I had the switch, I had a chance to save him and I didn't."

They wouldn't let him go without an answer.

"I pried his fingers from a high indoor balcony, and watched his head crack and his spine snap at the bottom of a ten foot empty pool."

The car remained silent and after that there were no more questions.

When he gets home he notices the door is broken.

"Hey have you guy's been in here?"

"Only a couple times to water the plants see if you'd come home."

Sam, Fiona and Mike all eye one another and draw out their weapons.

Mike counts to three silently and sam opens up the door.

There's no one there just a picture on the counter.

Sam goes to check the other areas for intruders.

"Michael who's the picture of?" Fiona asked.

"It's Neal, linking him to heist he did back in two thousand and three, London. "

"Michael there's another picture behind this one."

"It's Chechik. He was in London at the same time the heist went down."

"Are you saying they knew each other this whole time? Maybe a coincidence you all were kidnapped together?"

"I don't know, something was bugging me the whole time I was in there. At one point I had to teach Neal Russian. He was a quick learner and apparently it was he tried to speak it to the guards they didn't understand . He switched accents the whole nine yards they still didn't respond . Which leads me to believe they might have been Americans."

"Americans siding with Chechik? Are you sure Mike?" Sam asked.

"At first I wasn't but then I remembered their gear, the kevlar and boots. Standard ranger uniform in the U.S. Even Chechik's Kevlar."

"Which means he was in bed with an American."

"Possibly made a deal and the American double crossed him. He or she wanted Chechik dead. Me Hank and Neal were all pawns, just in a bigger chess game."

"Why send this to you?"

"Maybe to thank me. Chechik's dead. To them I just took out the competition."

"What are you going to do now?"

The End. To be continued….

Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story, like, and leave comments. Thank you for your patience and your time. Until next time #HAPPYREADING! Have a great day.


End file.
